Resshūken
Information Resshūken, literally translated as Fissure Kick Fist; VIZ; Lightning Kickboxing, is a taijutu style classifed A-rank in difficulty that centers around countering the enemy's attacks. As such it requires vast combat experience and a level of finesse, dexterity, and fluidity of movement that is out of the reach of most fighters. It is a supremely elegant fighting style that is only taught at the secluded In'ei Temple. This style is considered to be one of the strongest, most graceful and sophisticated schools of martial arts in existence and relies on fast footwork as well as incredible agility and combat perception in order to focus on fending off enemy attacks and instantly counterattack. The user becomes so proficient at counterattacks, abilities that aim to predict movement to gain an advantage over their opponent at close range run into extreme difficulty up against this style, as it potentially completely nullifies this advantage. The fighter maintains his or her position while diverting attacks with his arms or weapon. They then immediately retaliate with powerful kicks aimed at specific areas to produce the optimal effect for the situation. As such, the style is primarily defensive and is used to supplement Hozoin-Ryu. However, kicks and sweeping attacks are not the only methods of striking employed by this style, punches and grappling maneuvers are also used to gain leverage on a foe. However, the legs are still the main offensive weapon by users of this style. Despite its primarily defensive nature, its ability to take down an opponent unarmed is not to be underestimated. This style has been called the ultimate counter to physical assault, especially of the Strong Fist variety, but Gentle Fist is superior to this style, due only to the ability to target the tenketsu. Required Physical Prowess As part of the training curriculum it is necessary to build one's body up to a level where the high speed counters can be utilized effortlessly. In addition, when utilizing such a style, precision and bodily control is absolutely key. There can be no wasted movements, and this is drilled into all students until they master this mode of precise body movement and control. As such, all users of Resshuken are extremely dangerous close quarters combatants and are considered taijutsu masters once the style is perfected. Since the main focus of this style of combat is lower body strength, speed, and agility, once the physical part of the training of this style is completed, the intense training gives users of this style unparalleled foot speed without the use of chakra, such that their movements can be invisibly fast. They also become strong enough to kick a fully armored warrior and cause the warrior fly significant distances. If they happen to strike an obstruction during the flight, the strength of the kick can even then cause them to plow through solid stone walls. They can accomplish this unaided by chakra. They can kill with a single kick to a vulnerable area. Trivia * This style is based off of the Resshūken style utilized by the character Shinobu Sensui from Yu Yu Hakusho. It was identified by Genkai as the ultimate martial art, and one that could only be learned by one who had already mastered every other martial art form and technique. Category:Taijutsu